Ambivalence
by M.orbid Decay
Summary: [Drabbles - Five POV's] Because you never know what someone is thinking or how they try to act, and what their true intentions are...RR
1. In Which I Begin

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just this little one-shot.**_

_Inspired by this sentence I randomly thought up:_

"Because the things that go on in his mind can't be helped, and as much as he would like for them to, they could never help him."

_Each drabble is in a different points of view. You get to guess who's is which._

_Enjoy._

**- one -**

He likes to believe he see people for who they really are.

He likes to pretend that all is good in the world, but deep down he knows it isn't. He wishes and dreams and prays that someday everything will be okay and that there won't be anymore _hurthatehelplessness_. He hopes, but he doesn't think that it will ever come true.

Because wishes don't really come true, even if you wish hard enough, and he should know this better than anybody.

He wishes and hopes, because it's the only thing he can do any more.

He knows he believes lies.

**- two**

She pretends to be anything she's not.

She pretends so that she doesn't have to face the world. She indulges herself in useless information and buries herself under irrelevant facts that make her spine hurt like a cruel twist of fate.

She pretends to know it all so that people would look for her insecurities. So that they won't look for her flaws.

She doesn't look in the mirror, either, because that would be admitting that there were flaws to be seen.

And because if she can't see the imperfections, no one can, and she must surely not have any.

**- three**

He never asked for life to be this way. He feels so isolated, even thought there are millions of people waiting at his beck and call. Sometimes he wishes he had completely disregarded this life and never met any of these people.

He knows he's being foolish and acting like a spoiled child, but he doesn't care.

He never got a chance to be a spoiled child, not because his family didn't have the means, simply because He didn't allow weakness and whatever He says goes.

But he only believes Him because he knows what weakness can do.

It kills.

**- four**

He tells himself it's okay, even when it's really not. He does it so he can be strong for everyone else and so that he can defend his friends.

Or atleast he tells himself that. He forgot if he's telling himself truths or lies anymore, because they've all blurred together like ink does when the tears fall.

But they only fall when he's all alone, because then he can't be strong. Then he can't tell himself it's all okay, because it isn't.

And that's all he really wants, all he really needs. Because if everything was okay, he wouldn't worry.

**- five**

He hardly ever relaxes. He never has the time. Between school and adults and breathing, there isn't any time. He tries to not be afraid, but it hurts him to continue like that.

But here… In this room, he can relax and pretend like the world respects him. Because even though he's not a mud-blood or a half-blood, he still gets treated like dirt, like a miniscule bug.

But he's not, and he wonders when the rest of the world is going to catch up with him, with his knowledge.

And because nobody expects the quiet ones…It won't be hard.

**- fin**

_Review if you liked it._

_And before you ask, no, I'm not going to tell you the POV's._

_I just have a sadistic sense of humor._


	2. In Which I Add Two More

_Well, I was going to try to be mean and not tell you who the drabbles' POV from before were, but I decided to be nice. I was positively tickled with some of the guesses._

One – Harry

Two – Hermione

Three – Draco

Four – Ron

Five – Neville 

_Yep, bet you didn't expect that last one. I wrote a few more though, for your enjoyment and guessing privileges._

_-_

**-six**

He knows they're actually the smartest ones at school, even if no one else believes him.

What they lack in book smarts they make up for in calming him down, and sometimes that is what they need to do the most. Because no one else would, and they think that is the smartest thing that anyone _could _do.

When they have to hear him rant about how You-Know-Who wanting him to kill the Boy-Who-Lived, they are the ones who remind him that he can do whatever he likes.

And that has to be the smartest thing anyone has even done.

**-seven**

He's the one who watches the things that go bump in the night. He watches and he loves them, and on occasion he brings them out into the light.

Because he is too familiar with the monsters, and he feels that it is his duty to break the stereotypes.

Even though there are monsters lost and some still feared, he has to believe that they will someday be loved by everyone. It is his duty.

For if it is not him, who will be the ones to take it upon themselves and free those that go bump in the night?

_Well, I did say I only had a few. Sorry to disappoint, but I feel it hard to write angst when I am gleeful. _

_Take your guesses, although these are relatively easy to figure out._


End file.
